Love
by Sawyer Kanaii
Summary: A few song fics and stories about Riella and Prowl. In Fragile verse. Gift for T'Reilani.
1. Angel

**Gift for T'Reilani. I have another one for her so enjoy. I do not own Riella or Prowl or the song! **Words like_ this means lyrics._

It was a stormy day for the Autobots. No Decepitcons. Nothing to do, but stay inside. It was a quiet day, though. Until... "BUMBLEBEE!" A blue and white femme shrieked, chasing after a yellow and black mech. The femme was covered in energon and had a very angry look on her face.

"HELP! SHE'S GONNA OFFLINE ME!" Bumblebee screamed, accidentally running into Prowl. "Bumblebee, what did you do this time?" Prowl sighed, only to find the femme, stomping over to him. "THAT LITTLE BRAT FLUNG ENERGON ON ME! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD RIGHT NOW TO BE PRANKED!" "Riella, calm down. I'll punish him, just go wash off." Prowl sighed. Riella glared at Bumblebee and stomped away.

"Aww. Prowl and Riella are in love!" Bumblebee laughed, only for Prowl to smack him in the head. "If you want to play with your video games again!" "OK! Fine! I promise I'll never do it again!" Bumblebee yelled. Prowl smirked, "Thank you." Bumblebee ran off and yelled down the hall, "Hey, Sari? You want to play some video games?"

Prowl shook his head and walked towards his room, listening to the rain hitting the concrete outside. He walked into his room, to find Riella sitting on one of the branches of the huge tree in his room. "Come on up, Prowler!" Riella called out to him. Prowl nodded and swung from branch to branch, until he reached Riella.

He sat next to her and pulled her into a kiss. "Sorry for how Bumblebee was acting. He's just a little irresponsible." Prowl said, after breaking the kiss. Riella snuggled into his chest and said, "It's OK. I just wonder why can't I hate you?" "Because I'd probably be dead id you did." Prowl replied, his lips brushing against her neck.

Riella smirked and whispered, "Any songs on the radio we can listen to?" Prowl turned on his radio and a slow, romantic sounding, song came on. Riella climbed down the tree and Prowl followed her. "Dance with me." Prowl kissed her on the cheek and wrapped on arm around her waist, while she placed her hand on his shoulder. The two locked fingers and moved slowly in a circle as the song began.

****_I feel it, you feel it  
That this was meant to be.  
I know it, you know it  
That you were made for me.  
We can't deny this any longer  
Day by day it's getting stronger.  
I want it, you want it  
It's what the people want to see._

We're like Romeo and Juliet  
Family's can't divide us.  
Like the tallest mountain on the widest sea  
Nothing's big enough to hide us.  
When we make love its overwhelming  
I just touch the heavens  
You're an angel, you're an angel

I said this world, this world.  
Could leave us any day  
But my love for you, it will never go away.  
And I don't wanna go to sleep  
Cuz' you are like a dream  
For every night I say a prayer,  
And I swear you are the answer  
You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel. 

Riella smiled. The lyrics fit her and Prowl perfectly. Prowl kissed her softly as the song continued.

_I said this world, this world.  
__Could leave us any day  
But my love for you, it will never go away.  
And I don't wanna go to sleep  
Cuz' you are like a dream  
For every night I say a prayer,  
And I swear you are the answer  
You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel._

So we take it and each moment that I'm close  
I see it, you see it,  
What we have is made of gold  
We're so filled with meaning,  
Nothing can make us shallow.  
So I hold it, and you hold it  
The promise of tomorrow. 

_When we make love its overwhelming  
I just touch the heavens.  
You're an angel, you're an angel_

And I said this world, this world  
Could leave us any day  
But my love for you, it will never go away.  
And I don't wanna go to sleep  
Cuz' you are like a dream  
For every night I say a prayer,  
And I swear you are the answer  
You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel.

Riella sang softly into Prowl's audios, "I don't need three wishes. Oh I just need one. For us to never be finished. For us to never be done. When they say it's over. We'll just say I love you. And when they say it's finished. We'll just keep on building."

Prowl kissed her and hugged her as the song continued.

_And I said this world, this world  
__Could leave us any day  
But my love for you, it will never go away.  
And I don't wanna go to sleep  
Cuz' you are like a dream  
For every night I say a prayer,  
And I swear you are the answer_

_And I said this world, this world  
Could leave us any day  
But my love for you, it will never go away.  
And I don't wanna go to sleep  
Cuz' you are like a dream  
For every night I say a prayer,  
And I swear you are the answer._

Prowl and Riella touched fore helms and sang together, "You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel." Riella hugged Prowl and whispered, "Thank you." Prowl held her closer and whispered, "You're welcome."

**So, what do you think? I'll keeping going on this little story thing. A little present from me to you Riella! Hope you like it! Any suggestions?**


	2. God help the outcasts

**So I was listening to this song as I was watching this commercial for abused animals and another for kids and I started to cry and it reminded me of Riella and here's the story! (If yo get very emotional bring tissues!)**

Energon and oil dripped from her wounded side and shoulder. Her blue and white body was scarred and almost torn open. Her one of her head fins was missing.

_I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there.  
I don't know if you will listen to a humble prayer. _

_Primus, it hurts so much._ The femme thought to herself was she dragged herself across the ground, hoping that someone would help her. But, who would help a telepath? She placed a hand over her scarred spark, tears poured down her facplates. She wore an expression of pain and fear.

_They tell me I am just an outcast, I shouldn't speak to you...  
Still I see your face, and wonder, were you once an outcast too?_

_Primus, please let someone help me. This hurts badly. Please..let someone show me mercy. What did I ever do wrong? _The femme prayed as she continued dragging herself, pain increasing. Her helm ached and her wounds started to bleed even more.

_God help the outcasts, hungry from birth.  
Show them the mercy they don't find on Earth.  
The lost and forgotten, they look to you still. _

She stopped dragging herself and leaned against the wall of Cybertron's dojo. She closed her optics, wishing the pain would stop. Until a group of mechs grabbed small rocks and started throwing them at her. One hit her in the knee and broke it. She let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground.

_God help the outcasts, or nobody will. _

Another one hit her in the helm and chest, creating new wounds. She gasped in pain and agony. Two of the mechs walked over to her and held her up, by holding onto her wrists. She let out a small moan, right before the leader of the group stood infront of her, and started punching her.

_I ask for nothing, I can get by.  
But I know so many less lucky than I.  
God help the outcasts, the poor and down-trod._

The femme let out a scream as his fist collided with her face. He continued to punch her in the stomach and her face until it bled. The two mechs holding her up, dropped her. She fell to the ground with a thud and whimpered. _Primus, this hurts so much! Why won't you help me?_

_I thought we all were the children of God. _

The leader smirked and whispered into her working head fin, "You're helpless. And now, you die." He wrapped his hands around her throat and pushed her against the wall. He applied pressure on her throat, causing tears to stream down her face.

_I don't know if there's a reason;  
why some are blessed, some not._

Her vocalizer made choking sounds as his grip got tighter. Her optics were fluttering shut as her neck felt like it was going to snap. _Why me?_

_Why the few you seem to favor -  
they fear us, flee us, try not to see us. _

"Hey, you! Let her go you glitch!" She heard a mech's voice yell. She heard a few running footsteps and the hands around her throat released her. She gasped loudly as she fell back to the ground. She opened her optics and saw the leader, all busted up and ran away with his crew.

_God help the outcasts, the tattered, the torn.  
Seeking an answer to why they were born. _

"Master! Come here! This femme needs help!" The gold and black mech that saved her yelled into the dojo, before cradling her in his arms. "Are you OK? Can you say anything? What's your name?" The mech asked, pulling her closer to his spark. He felt so warm and calming. She snuggled into him, weakly looking up at him. _My hero._

_Winds of misfortune have blown them about.  
You made the outcasts, don't cast them out. _

"My.. name..is..Riella.." The femme whispered softly. Her optics were staring to close as she saw an older mech walk next to the gold mech. "Riella, my name is Prowl, and this is Yoketron. We're going to help you, just hold on." Prowl rested his forehelm against hers, rubbing her back. _How could bots be so cruel to a fragile femme like this? _Prowl thought to himself.

_The poor and unlucky, the weak and the odd.  
I thought we all were the children of God. _

"My...hero.." Riella muttered as her optics closed. "I'll keep you safe." Prowl whispered. "I promise."

***Touches eyes* Why are my eyes wet? Oh yeah, you're crying! *grabs tissue and blows nose. * I'm fine* Grabs Prowl* this is so sad!**

**Prowl:You wrote it.**

**Me:Shut up. So any songs yo want to see in her and Riella please don't kill me! Peace out!**


	3. She will be loved

**I don't own Riella, the song or Transformers Animated. So on with the songfic!**

Riella was finally feeling better. After Yoketron and Prowl caring for her she was fine. She had also grown towards liking Prowl. He knew that she was a telepath and didn't care.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself _

Riella would always do stretches with Prowl in the morning and sparred with each other. He was a great friend. He saved her and was her best friend. He promised her he would protect her, making her feel safe.

_He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else _

Ever since he saved her from that group of mechs, he hasn't let her get hurt. Sure, there was the usual waking up and he's lying next to her, comforting her. But, she always liked that about him.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door _

Prowl saw Riella inside the dojo, practicing her fighting skills on life-size dummies. The wind outside of it was cold, but he didn't care. He loved to watch her practice, but was too afraid that he was going to earn a slap from her. He just never understood that about her.

_I've had you so many times  
But somehow I want more _

The determination in her eyes, her bright blue optics. The way she would sliced through the dummies with ease. Prowl could watch her forever. Except he couldn't.

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

He snapped back to reality when Riella tapped the glass and called Prowl in. A small smile appeared on her lips. _Oh frag. I'm in trouble._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

Prowl saw Riella and reluctantly walked over to her. He wanted to run, but he just couldn't. She was very emotional, but he always loved that about her.

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved _

"Prowl? Why were you staring at me, from outside?" Riella asked, slim blue fingers placed on her hips. "Um, well, you see Riella. You're really good at sparring and you never spar with anyone. So, um, I was wondering if I can spar with you?" Prowl mumbled nervously, scratching the back of his helm.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful _

Riella's smile got even wider as she wrapped her arm around Prowl's. "Come on. I've been waiting for you to say those words to me." She released his arm and handed him a sword. "Come on, you wanted to spar, so let's spar!"

She pulled out her wrist blades and crouched down. Prowl did the same and smirked.

_I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore _

The two ran towards each other, blades clanging every time they hit each other. Riella sent a kick to Prowl who blocked it, grabbing her arm and twisting behind her back. Riella grunted and stomped on the ninja bot's foot. He yelped and released her and Riella giggled.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want _

"Oh, you want to play it this way, huh?" Prowl asked, his smirk growing. "Maybe." Riella said, charging towards Prowl again, laughing as she did.

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

Prowl dodged her attack, loving the way she was smiling and having fun with him. Unlike a few days ago when some bots tried to offline her, because she was on the streets and she was a telepath.

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
_

To Prowl he felt that she was used to him, and was able to be herself again. To Riella, she was being loved, because someone actually cared about her. Not trying to kill her or change her. Yoketron and Prowl wanted her to stay the same playful, happy self she was. The real Riella.

_I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are _

"So, you think about living here forever?" Prowl asked, dodging more attacks. "Maybe. I really like this place, you and Master treat me like I'm one of you gu-AHH!" Riella screamed and she tripped over her feet. Prowl wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, to keep her from falling.

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls, yeah  
_

The two Autobots' face plates turned bright red in embarrassment. "Um, uh..." Prowl mumbled nervously. "Um, thanks for stopping my fall?" Riella's answer sounded more like a question, when Prowl let go of her, facplates still bright red.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful _

"Um, sorry for um." Prowl started out before Riella placed her slim blue fingers on his gray lips. Prowl listened to her as she spoke, "It's ok. You were just protecting me and I thank you for that."

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

Prowl still held onto Riella's servo, making him blush a little. "You have no clue how to talk to a femme without blushing, do you?" Riella asked. "Talking to you is the longest time a femme would talk to me." Prowl ammitted. Riella laughed, "Wow. I think maybe, I can teach you. You can practice with me."

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)  
And she will be loved  
_

"C'mon, let's go. Yoketron will probably start dinner soon, and i'm hungry." Riella remarked, earning a laugh from Prowl. She wrapped her arm around his waist and the two ninjas walked towards the hallway, talking to each other about anything.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
(I don't mind spending every day)  
(Out on your corner in the pouring rain)  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye _

**Well? A lot longer than usual, am I right? Hope you enjoyed this one Riella-Girl!**


	4. How to save a life

**Note to Prowl fans: The plot in this short songfic is changed from Transformers Animated: Endgame. OK? And if you are emotional to Prowl's death, please be careful when reading. And special appearance from Sawyer! She will meet Riella in my third story (Spoiler!) Before endgame in her universe. OK? OK! On with the songfic!**_Means memories or thoughts.~~ means Prowl. One means Riella_

Destruction was everywhere. Detroit was evacuated. Riella, Prowl and Jazz were sitting at the top of Sumdac Tower, trying desperately to use their processor over matter technique to pull in all the Allspark fragments to shield the Lugnut Supreme and to save the city. Sawyer and Prowl had already evacuated the city, along with their group of bots. But, there wasn't enough Allspark fragments. Prowl looked down at Optimus, who was fighting with Megatron infront of the explosive Supreme. "We're gonna need more spark to shield the city!" Jazz yelled. "Can't..pull in any more fragments...only..one way.." Prowl mumbled, constraiting harder on the spiky ball floating above them.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you _

His body glowed a bright blue and he floated up to the ball of fragments. Riella's optics shot opened. Tears streaming down her face plates. _~Prowl! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!~ _ Riella said through the bond with Prowl. He responded through the bond to her. ~_~I love you.~~ _ _~ Please stay with me! I love you so much! You're all I have! We'll find a different way!~ ~~Riella, my love, you are strong.~~ ~No I'm not! I need you!~ ~~ I love you. Goodbye Riella. _"PROWL!" Riella shrieked as the burst of light blinded her and Jazz. The light faded and Prowl's body fell into Jazz's arms, lifeless and gray. "Everyone's OK!" Sawyer yelled from below, running and hugging her Prowl, who spun her around. "Not everyone." Jazz whispered, showing them Riella, sobbing into Prowl's lifeless shell.

_You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right _

Jazz said this would be good for her. To see Sawyer and try to talk through her loss. It was five weeks since Prowl passed on. And she was feeling miserable. Riella opened the door and found Sawyer sitting behind a large desk, a chair for Riella was infront of the desk.

_Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came  
_

Riella sat in the chair, fighting the tears and were strolling down her cheeks. "Hello." Sawyer said, looking at the spark broken femme. "Just tell me how you feel. That's how counseling helps." Sawyer continued. Riella's lips quivered and she literally screamed out the words. "Where did I go wrong? Why did he have to die? Why? Tell me Sawyer, WHY? Why, why, why?" Riella collapsed into tears, sobbing loudly as Sawyer sat and watched.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness _

"Riella. Riella, sister, look at me." Sawyer instructed, her voice soft and kind, like if she was talking to a sparkling. "No. Please don't look at me." Riella sobbed. "Riella-girl, please look at me, sweetie." Sawyer pleaded, cupping her hand under Riella's chin. Riella looked up at Sawyer through optics full of tears.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _

"Why, Sawyer? Why?" Riella cried. Sawyer looked at her and sighed, "He loved you, Riella. That's why. He loved everyone. He didn't want to see them hurt. He didn't want to see you hurt. He wanted us to be safe."

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence _

"But, why him? Why? Why is Megatron still alive and he died? Why, why, why?" Riella continued to scream and cried into her servos, the pain cutting through her like a knife.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God, he hears you  
And pray to God, he hears you  
_

Sawyer walked over to Riella and hugged her. The crying femme bawled into Sawyer's neck, pouring her spark out. A few tears started to appear in Sawyer's optics. She hated to see her friend cry and hated that Prowl had to die.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness _

Riella cried until her voice became hoarse and no more tears leaked from her eyes. Sawyer pulled out of the hug, brushing the tears away. Then, she looked at Riella's tear-streaked faceplate. She wiped away her tears and gave her a small, hopeful smile.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _

"Riella-girl, Prowl will always be with us. With you." She then placed a hand over Riella's spark chamber and finished, "In here." Riella sighed and realized something. Since her universe was like Sawyer's and Prowl died the same way, they could have avoided this! "He could have been saved if you told me that your Prowl died! We could have avoided this!" Riella shrieked, pushing Sawyer away from her. _Wait. What is she...DAMMIT!_ Sawyer realized what Riella was talking about. "Riella, stop! There was no other way! Stop acting so stupid!" Sawyer raised her voice, slamming her fist on the desk infront of her.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed _

Riella stared at Sawyer in shock, she couldn't believe she would actually say something like that. The words cut her like a knife. Tears flowed from her blue optics, her lips quivered. Her hands flew to her mouth, desperately trying to hold back a sob. Sawyer realized what she did and quickly hugged Riella.

_He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you begin to wonder why you came _

Riella burst into tears and Sawyer followed her soon afterward. "I'm so sorry Riella. I never meant to hurt you! Please forgive me!" Sawyer begged, pain hitting her like waves. Riella nodded as she cried, "I forgive you. I really miss him though." Sawyer nodded and held her friend, not caring what was happening around them.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
_

Sawyer leaned out of the hug and whispered, "You know, your Prowl had told me if we survived the battle, he would have asked you to become one with him." Riella looked at her in confusion until it hit her. He was going to ask her to be his spark mate! "But, he figured out that he was probably going to die, so her told me if he did, to give you this." Sawyer opened her servo and reveal a diamond and gold ring, the size of Riella's finger. Riella took the ring. The words "I love you forever" Were etched along the inside of the ring.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
_

"I really hoped to see that day. Maybe one day, if I can ever get my necklace back, I will. And you'll be happy, just like I was when Prowl asked me to be his sparkmate." Sawyer smiled, wiping fresh tears away from Riella's face.

_How to save a life _

_How to save a life _

"Thanks, Sawyer. Thanks for being a great friend." Riella said, hugging her friend again. "Well, I have to thank you first! You helped me get away from the Decepitcons!" Sawyer let out a small laugh. Riella nodded and walked out of the room. Riella looked at the ring and placed it on her finger. She looked up at the sky, placed three fingers to her lips, kissed them, and aimed them towards the air.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _

"Prowl, where ever you are, remember that I love you." Riella whispered as she walked outside.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _

"I love you too, Riella." A ghostly white and blue Prowl whispred before fading away into the air. He might have been gone but, he was always with Riella.

_How to save a life _

And always will.

**Such a heartfelt, sad chapter. You like? Need more suggestions! Till next time!**


	5. Here am I

**Usual disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated, or the song. Riella belongs to T'Reilani.**

"WHY?" Riella pounded her fists against Prowl's chest and wailed. The pain shot through her spark like a knife. She felt it when their master, Yoketron, had died. Even though Prowl and her were there when he died, it hurt her when he died. She felt it. "Riella..shhh. It will be OK. We'll be OK. Trust me." Prowl whispered, rubbing her back as he wrapped his arms around her. She pushed them away and screamed, "TRUST YOU? TRUST YOU? BECAUSE I TRUSTED YOU I FEEL MORE PAIN!" Riella fell to her knees, her hand on her chest. "Riella, are you OK?" Prowl asked softly, carefully leaning her against him, letting her tears fall on his chest. She seemed like she was having a hard time getting air. Prowl held her. "Ow..my spark..feels like it's...s-shattering. Please..s-sing something. I'm..t-tired." She gasped softly, snuggling into his chest, the warmth of his spark comforting her. Prowl sighed and started to sing.

_This is a crazy world  
These can be lonely times  
It's hard to know who's on your side  
Most of the time _

Riella remembered the time where Prowl had saved her, took her in, helped her, became friends with her. He was a really good friend. Yoketron was like a father to both of them. Tears flowed from her optics. Sighing against Prowl, as he sang into her audios.

_Who can you really trust  
Who do you really know  
Is there anybody out there  
Who can make you feel less alone  
Some times you just can't make it on your own  
_

The memory of her almost death filled her processor. She shuddered as she remembered the rocks hitting her, the punches, the mech's hand around her throat, slowly crushing her. Then, Prowl rushing to her rescue. Holding her in his arms, warming her, comforting her. In a sense, loving her.

_If you need a place where you can run  
If you need a shoulder to cry on  
I'll always be your friend _

Prowl allowed a few tears to fall from his optics, missing Yoketron already. He planted a small kiss on Riella's forehelm, bringing her closer to him. Pulling a blanket from one of the berths behind him, he wrapped her up and rested his helm against hers.

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain _

"Prowl..I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I-" Prowl placed a finger to her blue lips. "Shh..it's OK. I'm fine. You just didn't know how to deal with it." Prowl looked into her optics, as blue as the sky. She still had tears in them though. He brushed them away and held her tighter.

_I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am, hmmm _

"Prowl? Why did you save me? You could have let me die and forget, but why didn't you?" Riella asked, gazing into Prowl's visor. Prowl sighed and said, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died. You did nothing wrong. You are innocent. It was not your time to die. And I care about you." Prowl blushed and turned away. Only for Riella to turn his head back and hug him tightly.

_If you have broken dreams  
Just lay them all on me  
I'll be the one who understands  
So take my hand _

Prowl was shocked. He was for sure she was going to slap him again. He smiled and hugged her back, relaxing in her grip. "Thank you, for saving me. For giving me a purpose, for giving me a new life." Riella whispered, stroking his gold chevrons slowly.

_If you reach emptiness _

Prowl smiled at her and rubbed her back, causing the femme to yawn. She snuggled into his chest, tired optics starting to flutter close. Prowl rubbed her helm and smiled. She looked really cute when she was falling asleep. So adorable.

_You know I'll do my best  
To fill you up with all the love  
That I can show someone  
I promise you you'll never walk alone _

Riella let out a final yawn and murmured, "Good night, Prowl." Her optics fluttered shut and her body relax. She was asleep. Prowl chuckled and stroked her head fins.

_Well if you need a place where you can run  
If you need a shoulder to cry on  
I'll always be your friend _

Prowl stood up, carrying the sleeping Riella in his arms. HE walked over to the two berths of the ship and laid Riella on the first one. He pulled the sheeting over her body and kissed her helm softly.

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am, oooo _

Prowl walked over to the other berth next to Riella, pulled the sheets over his body and carressed Riella's cheek.

_Everybody needs somebody who  
keep a heart and soul in two_

Well if you need a place where you can run  
If you need a shoulder to cry on  
I'll always be your friend 

Prowl's optics started to close as he sang the last words of the song.

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am, Here I am _

He fell asleep next to Riella as the ship flew quietly. It was the two of them, against the world.

**Aww. A heartfelt chapter. So any suggestions for songs and plots?**


	6. Don't be stupid

**OK, I'm trying desperately not to laugh, but this was based off of a conversation between me and a friend about how Prowl would act towards the jettwins if they were flirting with Riella. So, enjoy.**

"Um, Prowl? Do you mind? I'm trying to read here." Riella said, annoyed as Prowl looked over her shoulder reading what she was reading. No, more like stalking her. "The Jettwins didn't make this up right? Let me look at this!" Prowl yelled, only for Riella to move and have him trip over the chair.

_You're so complicated-you hang over my shoulder  
When I read my mail  
I don't appreciate it _

"Prowl, please for the love of Primus. Quit stalking me! The Jettwins are fine! Yeesh!" Riella rolled her optics. "The Jettwins keep flirting with you! It's annoying!" Prowl yelled, burying his face into the floor. "You're annoying! When you keep stalking me!" Riella yelled back, kneeling next to Prowl.

_When I talk to other guys  
You think they're on my tail  
I get so aggravated when I get off the phone  
And I get the third degree  
I'm really feelin' frustrated _

Prowl growled and sat up, glaring at Riella. She just shook her helm and ssaid, "Relax! Take a pill already!"

_Why don't you take a pill and put a little trust in me  
And you'll see  
Don't freak out until you know the facts  
Relax _

"Quit being ridiculous! You know I love you! Don't be stupid you know I need you!" Riella said as Jetfire walked into the room, a smile forming on his lips.

_Don't be stupid-you know I love you  
Don't be ridiculous-you know I need you  
Don't be absurd-you know I want you  
Don't be impossible _

Planting a kiss on his lips, Riella laughed and said, "I'm crazy about you! Why would I leave you?" She asked, leaning in to kiss his neck softly. Jetfire tried to keep from giggling from their little show. Prowl shook and said, "But, still. I don't like it!"

_I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)  
So don't be stupid-you know I love you _

Riella sighed and facepalmed. This was more difficult than expecting. She helped Prowl up and said, "Chill. Calm down. I love you no matter what! So relax!"

_Stop overreacting  
You even get suspicious when I paint my nails _

"You make a big deal out of nothing. I love you, but I feel like I am being stalked! AT least you don't watch me in the shower, you would so be dead!" Riella said, only for Prowl to blush. That was just embrassing.

_It's definitely distracting  
The way you dramatize every little small detail  
Don't freak out until you know the facts  
Relax-Max _

Riella just smirked at him and gave him a light slap on the face. "You can be such an idoit sometimes. Oh well, that's love to tell you the truth." Riella laughed.

_Don't be stupid-you know I love you  
Don't be ridiculous-you know I need you  
Don't be absurd-you know I want you  
Don't be impossible  
I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)  
Don't be stupid-you know I love you _

Prowl rested his servos on Riella's waist and Riella wrapped her arms around his neck. Their faces moved closer and prepared to kiss each other. Until, Jetfire started laughing, "Cycle bot and Riella femme be having a special time!"

_Don't be stupid-you're my baby  
I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you) _

Prowl planted a small kiss on her lips and ran after Jetfire. "You come here!" Jetfire let out a smal yip of fear and ran out of the room, Prowl right on his tail. Riella sat back down and started reading again. "Mechs. Always on your tail. This is going to be a long day."

___Don't be stupid-you know I love you  
Don't be ridiculous-you know I need you  
Don't be absurd-you know I want you  
Don't be impossible_

**Well, I thought that was funny! Any other suggestions or plots?**


	7. Gotta be you

**OK this is kinda a sequel to how to save a life. OK? Prowl is brought back to life and Riella is questioning him about him leaving her. OK? **

Riella clenched her fists, tears streaming down her faceplates. She glared at Prowl, her lips trembling. "How..how could you leave me like that? Then think, when I come back, everything will be alright! Well, guess what? It doesn't happen like that!" She screamed.

_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed  
'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart  
I tore it apart _

"Do you realize how much you dying hurt me? It practically killed me! Why? I waited everyday hoping you would come, you didn't! I needed you." Riella cried, sitting on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Prowl looked away in shame. How could he do this to her?

_And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence  
And no woman in the world deserves this  
But here I am asking you for one more chance _

Prowl turned his head and looked at Riella. He let out a long sigh and knelt down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, only for her to push them away. "N-no. Leave me alone." Her voice trembled, her body shaking violently.

_Can we fall, one more time?  
Stop the tape and rewind  
Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade  
'Cause there is nobody else  
_

Prowl grabbed her hand and whispered, "Please Riella, look at me." Riella reluctantly stared into his visor, tears falling onto her legs. "Primus, Sweetspark, I'm so sorry. I've really fragged things up. I never…meant to hurt you. Riella...you're beautiful. You always will be, my sweetspark, and I will always desire you." Prowl whispered, hugging her close.

_It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Only you _

Riella let out a small whimper and her body shook more fiercely. Prowl looked at her in concern. "Riella, it's ok. I'm not leaving. Please, stop crying." Riella shook her helm and said, "I'm fine! Really, I am." Prowl shook his helm, "No, you're not." He made her lean against his chest, kissing her helm.

_Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles  
When you speak to me I don't resemble who I was  
You've almost had enough  
And your actions speak louder than words  
And you're about to break from all you've heard  
But don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere _

Prowl cupped Riella's chin with his hand and tilted it up. "I want you to be with me, forever. I love you and I need you. I want to be with you. Please, I am very sorry for what happened. I promise it will never happen again."

_I'll be here, by your side  
No more fears, no more crying  
But if you walk away  
I know I'll fade  
Cause there is nobody else_

Riella snuggled into Prowl's chest and asked, "Y-you promise?" She didn't quite believe him. I mean, what if he broke that promise?

_It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Only you  
_

"Yes, I do. Please, give me another chance. One more chance. Please, I promise." Prowl pleaded. Riella looked at the ring on her finger, then back at him.

_Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?  
One more, one more, can we try?  
One more, one more time  
I'll make it better _

Riella nodded, "Ok, I trust you." Prowl smiled and held her hand. His body shook as he said, " Riella, love of my life, my soulmate, my best friend. I love you forever and I always want to be with you. So, will you be my sparkmate?" Riella smiled, tears yet again welling up in her optics.

_One more, one more, can we try?  
One more, one more,  
Can we try one more time to make it all better?_

She flung her hands arounf the back of his neck and kissed him. Prowl smiled and held her closer. Their lips parted and they fell down. "Yes! Of course I will!" She screamed happily.

_Cause it's gotta be you  
It's gotta be you  
Only you  
Only you _

Prowl laughed and kissed her softly. Nothing could seperate them now. Nothing at all. For, their love was stronger than anything else in the universe.

_It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's gotta be you  
Only you _

**Well? You like it? Any constructive help? I am open to it!**_  
_


End file.
